Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a liquid discharge apparatus and a piezoelectric-actuator driving device.
Related Art
A piezoelectric actuator used as a pressure generator of a liquid discharge head may include a piezoelectric element driven in a bending vibration mode.
In driving a piezoelectric element of a liquid discharge head in the bending vibration mode, a bias voltage is applied to an electrode at an opposite side of an electrode to which a drive waveform voltage is applied. When the bias voltage is applied to a piezoelectric actuator that does not discharge droplets, for example, the bias voltage is changed on application of the drive waveform voltage.
The bias voltage applied to the piezoelectric actuator may be set to, for example, a value at which the amount of displacement of the piezoelectric actuator is at maximum or approximately maximum.